This application describes a storage medium storing an information storage program to be executed by a computer of an information processor.
Information processors with a touch panel, a touch pad, etc. have been widely used. Such information processors have a computer, and for example, a mobile phone, a mobile game machine, a personal digital assistant (PDA), etc. are known as the information processors. These information processors have a storage medium storing an information processing program to be executed by the computer of the information processor.
This application can provide a storage medium storing an information processing program to be executed by a computer of an information processor, which allows the user to perform various input operations as intuitive input operations using a pointing device such as a touch panel or a touch pad.
A first aspect is directed to a recording medium storing an information processing program to be executed by a computer (21) of an information processor (10). The information processor of the first aspect has a first touch surface (14a), a second touch surface (14b in FIG. 6) placed on a back side of the first touch surface, a first touch operation detection portion (21) that detects a first touch operation on the first touch surface, and a second touch operation detection portion (21) that detects a second touch operation on the second touch surface. The computer (21) is connected to the first touch operation detection portion (21) and the second touch operation detection portion (21). The information processing program allows the computer to function as a first processing unit that executes a first process based on the first touch operation detected by the first touch operation detection portion, a second processing unit that, if the first touch operation detected by the first touch operation detection portion and the second touch operation detected by the second touch operation detection portion are slide operations in opposite directions to each other, executes a second process different from the first process based on the first touch operation detected by the first touch operation detection portion and the second touch operation detected by the second touch operation detection portion, and a mode selection unit that selects a first mode in which the first processing unit executes the first process based on the first touch operation, or a second mode in which the second processing unit executes the second process based on the first touch operation and the second touch operation (a third specific process and a fourth specific process; S30; NO in S36; S38 to S41).
In “BACKGROUND AND SUMMARY,” description in parentheses refers to the reference characters of corresponding elements in example embodiments etc.
The mode selection unit may select the first mode or the second mode based on a detection result of the second touch operation detection portion.
When the first touch operation has been detected by the first touch operation detection portion, the mode selection unit may select the first mode or the second mode based on the detection result of the second touch operation detection portion.
When the first touch operation has been detected by the first touch operation detection portion, and the second touch operation has been detected by the second touch operation detection portion, the mode selection unit may select the second mode if at least one of the first touch operation and the second touch operation is a predetermined operation.
The first touch surface and the second touch surface may be placed so as to at least partially overlap each other as viewed in a direction perpendicular to the first touch surface and the second touch surface.
The first touch surface and the second touch surface may be placed so that the first touch surface and the second touch surface can be substantially simultaneously touched with one hand.
The information processing program may further allow the computer to function as a difference calculation unit (S64) that calculates a first distance at a first time between a first touch position corresponding to the first touch operation detected by the first touch operation detection portion and a second touch position corresponding to the second touch operation detected by the second touch operation detection portion, and a second distance between the first touch position and the second touch position at a second time later than the first time, and calculates a difference between the first distance and the second distance. The second processing unit may execute the second process if the difference calculated by the difference calculation unit satisfies a predetermined condition.
The second processing unit may execute the second process if an absolute value of the difference calculated by the difference calculation unit exceeds a predetermined value (YES in S65; S73).
A second aspect is directed to a storage medium storing an information processing program to be executed by a computer of an information processor. The information processor of the second aspect has a first touch surface (14a), a second touch surface (14b), a first touch operation detection portion (21) that detects a first touch operation on the first touch surface, and a second touch operation detection portion (21) that detects a second touch operation on the second touch surface, and the computer is connected to the first touch operation detection portion and the second touch operation detection portion. The information processing program allows the computer to function as a first processing unit that executes a predetermined process on a display object displayed on a display portion, based on the first touch operation detected by the first touch operation detection portion, and a second processing unit that executes a process of switching the display object displayed on the display portion, based on the first touch operation detected by the first touch operation detection portion and the second touch operation detected by the second touch operation detection portion (S30; NO in S33; S42 to S43).
A third aspect is directed to a storage medium storing an information processing program to be executed by a computer of an information processor. The computer of the information processor of the third aspect is connected to a first touch operation detection portion (21) that detects a first touch operation on a first touch surface (14a), and a second touch operation detection portion (21) that detects a second touch operation on a second touch surface (14b), and the information processing program allows the computer (21) to function as a first processing unit that executes a first process based on the first touch operation detected by the first touch operation detection portion, and a second processing unit that executes a process of limiting an operation on the information processor or cancelling the limitation, based on the first touch operation detected by the first touch operation detection portion and the second touch operation detected by the second touch operation detection portion (third and fourth specific processes; S30; NO in S36; S38 to S41).
A fourth aspect is directed to a storage medium storing an information processing program to be executed by a computer of an information processor. The information processor of the fourth aspect has a first touch surface (14a), a second touch surface (FIG. 6, 14b) placed on a back side of the first touch surface, a first touch operation detection portion (21) that detects a first touch operation on the first touch surface, and a second touch operation detection portion (21) that detects a second touch operation on the second touch surface. The computer is connected to the first touch operation detection portion and the second touch operation detection portion, and the information processing program allows the computer to function as a processing unit that, when one of the first touch operation and the second touch operation is a slide operation and the other is an operation of substantially not changing a touch position, executes a predetermined process if the first touch operation and the second touch operation are performed within a specific region as viewed in a direction perpendicular to the first touch surface and the second touch surface (example embodiment of FIG. 7F; S64 to S66; S73).
A fifth aspect is directed to a storage medium storing an information processing program to be executed by a computer of an information processor. The information processor of the fifth aspect has a first touch operation detection portion (21) that detects a first touch operation on a first touch surface (14a, 34a), and a second touch operation detection portion (21) that detects a second touch operation on a second touch surface (14b, 34b). The computer (21) is connected to the first touch operation detection portion and the second touch operation detection portion. The information processing program allows the computer (21) to function as a mode switch unit that switches a display mode between a first display mode and a second display mode, a first processing unit that executes a first process based on the first touch operation detected by the first touch operation detection portion, when the display mode is the first display mode, and a second processing unit that executes a second process different from the first process based on the first touch operation detected by the first touch operation detection portion, and executes the first process based on at least the second touch operation detected by the second touch operation detection portion, when the display mode is the second display mode (sixth example embodiment; S121 to S153).
The second processing unit may executes the first process based on the second touch operation, instead of the first process that is executed by the first processing unit based on the first touch operation.
The second processing unit may execute the first process based on the first touch operation detected by the first touch operation detection portion and the second touch operation detected by the second touch operation detection portion.
The information program may further allow the computer to function as a first display control unit that displays a predetermined display object on a display portion, when the display mode is the first display mode, and a second display control unit that displays the predetermined display object in an enlarged size on the display portion, when the display mode is the second display mode, the first processing unit may switch the display object as the first process, and the second processing unit may switch the display object as the first process, and scrolls a screen of the display portion as the second process.
According to this aspect, the first process that is executed based on the first touch operation in the first display mode changes to the second process different from the first process of the second display mode. In the second display mode, the first process is executed based on the second touch operation. Thus, the first process can be executed by a simple operation even if the display mode is switched and the process based on the first touch operation changes to the second process.
For example, an operation to go to the next page or return to the previous page, which is performed on the first touch surface in a normal display mode, changes to an operation to scroll the screen in an enlarged display mode. However, the command to go to the next page or return to the previous page can be entered by performing an operation on the second touch panel. Thus, even if the operation to go to the next page or return to the previous page based on the first touch operation changes to the operation to scroll the screen in the enlarged display mode, the command to go to the next page or return to the previous page can be entered by a simple operation.